The Lion King 4 : The Lost Prince
by snowflakexx
Summary: Kovu and Kiara are the new rulers of the Pride Lands, but not many things are turning out like expected. The arrival of the new prince changes everything. How will this help the Pride Lands?
1. The Pride Lands

The Lion King 4

The new king stood proudly over the perch with the new queen. His dark brown mane blew from the hard wind, trying to battle with his strength.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let them become king and queen in this storm, Simba?" asked Nala, a beautiful and graceful lioness with sky blue eyes.

Simba didn't answer for a moment. He looked down to his creamy paws and smiled. "I suppose not, but they do seem to be enjoying themselves," The eldest lion replied, "anyway, how long can this wind last?" A rhetorical` question, but the late queen answered anyway.

"A week, perhaps?" Nala asked. After the two lions' roar, the animals began to cheer, monkeys threw leaves and flowers, elephants held their long trunks and zebras, antelopes, giraffes and all the other animals bowed. Kiara nuzzled her husband.

"Are you excited, Kovu?" she asked, a warm smile on her face. "we do need an heir soon." The brown lion's eyes widened at her last sentence.

"Heir?" he muttered under his breath, shivering from the word 'heir'. He didn't think he was ready to be a king, nor did he think he was ready to be a father.

"Yes, Kovu.. Heir!" said the wise baboon poking the brown lion's nose and staring deep into his eyes.

"K-Kiara... can I talk to you? In the cave, ALONE?" He frowned, pulling out of Rafiki's gaze.

"Sure, Kovu." The queen said, taking off after her mate. The baboon pulled her back.

"Don't Vorry, Kiara. Just believe. Your fader had this problum, too.. but look at him now." Rafiki whispered, pointing over to the old lion.

"Thanks, uh... Raf—" she was cut off when the old crazy ape pushed her into the cave. Kiara walked in to find Kovu, sat on the cave floor and pulling a snarl on his face. "Kovu?" she said under breath, waiting for him to speak.

"Kiara, the truth is.. I don't think I'm ready to be a father. I'm too weak, I was manipulated by my own mother, almost killed you and your father and I've still got that dream about Scar stuck in my head." The king sighed. He couldn't dare to raise his green eyes and meet with Kiara's amber ones.

"Kovu," she gave a warm smile. "You'll be a great father, look at you now. You're worrying about the future of your own cubs, which is good, you're deciding whether or not to have them. You have all the qualities of a king, honey. I can feel it. And I'll be here to help you," she went over and comforted him with a tender nuzzle.

"Kiara? I can't believe it! You're the queen! You've grown up so fast." Said a meerkat, hopping off of a warthog.

"Uh... Timon.." said the warthog, trying to calm his companion.

"Shush, Pumbaa! Can't you see.. I'm tryin' to CONGRATULATE THEM?" the infurated meerkat roared.

"Sorry, Teemon.." the warthog replied.

"It's TI-MO-N, get it straight!" Timon roared then walked off "Gee, what's wrong with people these days?" he muttered, storming out in such manner.

"No worries, Ti—I mean...Pumbaa. Pum—I mean.. Timon's just having a hard time," Kovu said, consolling the over-whelmed wild pig.

"See? You have the qualities of a great king already." Kiara said, walking over to Pumbaa and patting him on the back.

"He almost called me TIMON. I want nothing to do with that so-called MEERKAT!" the pig scoffed, running out of the cave.

"Oh, Kiara! I'm so proud of you, you too Kovu." Nala said, nuzzling her daughter.

"Kov—I mean, KING Kovu, can I... uh speak to you? Just king stuff," Simba said, worried. He walked out of the cave in silence, Kovu following close behind whilst looking back at the former queen and late queen.

"Have you seen my brother?" asked a fringed tan lioness. "I need to talk to him," she circled her paws on the ground, looking nervously at Nala and Kiara.

"He just left with Simba. Vitani, do you mind if I ask why?" Nala asked gentley, a warm smile on her muzzle.

"I do, actually.. I'm sorry your highnesses.. But this is personal. Tell me when Kovu's done, alright?" the youth lioness said, walking out.

"Can this day get any worse?" Kiara groaned, walking out of sight.

"What's wrong, Kiara..? Is—.." Nala was cut off by her daughter's voice.

"EVERYTHING!" she yelled, "Timon and Pumbaa had a fight, Kovu doesn't want to have cubs, The weather is horrible, Vitani is .. well.. odd! What's next? I'm going to discover I had a dead brother or something? What a hor—.." Kiara was cut off.

"A new Queen should never be this frustrated! And..." Nala's eyes swelled up with tears. Before she could finish, she ran out of the cave in tears, her blue eyes turned to a piercing dark blue.

"Was it something I said?" Kiara shrugged her shoulders and looked to Vitani, making her way into the cave.

"Yes it was. You said you had a dead brother... and..." Vitani, too began to mourn, but didn't run out like the late queen, instead she walked outside to lounge with her pride sisters.

-X-

Simba was sat with Kovu outside.

"What's with Nala?" Simba gasped, noticing his wife run out. "Is she hurt?"

"No, Kiara was angry about today and she came across something about... about having a dead brother. She said 'Timon and Pumbaa had a fight, Kovu doesn't want to have cubs, The weather is horrible, Vitani is .. well.. odd! What's next? I'm going to discover I had a dead brother or something?' and then that's when Nala ran out." Vitani repeated the exact same words as what Kiara said.

"She thinks I don't want to have cubs?" Kovu said in disbelief. "I thought she understood me, she can't force me to have cubs if I'm not ready, yet her father is here explaining to me why we need cubs! She's so impatient." Kovu was getting angry, he didn't know why but he seemed he needed to defend himself.

A mixture of Outsiders and Pride Landers came in.

"What's going on, my king?" asked Madoa, one with one lazy eye. She bowed in front of Kovu to show respect.

"Simba?" Simba turned his head to find Aisha, a childhood friend with a worried look on her face. "What happened? I saw Nala crying outside."

This was a lot to take in and Kiara felt guilty. "It was my fault! I started this whole mess!" Kiara cried


	2. Forgivness

The young Queen was panting from all the yelling. "I'm sorry! I'm a horrible Queen!" she screamed and ran out of the cave.

"Kiara! Wait!" Simba couldn't stop her.

"Simba, let her go. She needs time.. this is her first day. I'm sure she'll make it." said Sarabi, placing her paw on her son's shoulder. Kovu hung his head.

_'She's probably under a lot of stress...' _he thought. He walked inside the cave and lay there, circling his claw on the rocky cave floor, thinking about what his mate had just admitted. She wasn't a very good queen; she didn't know how to hunt, she was stressful and so many reasons. But Kovu could certainly help.

-X-

The young queen ran out and sat at the waterhole, staring at her reflection and sighing.

"I..I can't believe I upset mother." she huffed. She lay down and closed her eyes. "But.. I might be able to make it up to her!"

The young queen remembered something.

_Flashback..._

_The young princess glanced over the borders, sat from the small perch right at the foot of Pride Rock._

_"Kiara?" The Princess turned around to find her grandmother behind her. "Is everything alright?" she gave a warm smile._

_"Not really, Nana Sarabi... Father seems mad at me for playing with.. that Outsider." the princess replied, sadly._

_"Kovu?" Sarabi repeated, her amber eyes glowing with hope and peace. "To earn your father's trust, you need to show how much you love him, apologise and explain that you didn't know, you were curious you were-" she was cut off._

_"That will probably work. Thanks Nana!" said the cub, nuzzling up to her grandmother and then scurrying off to find the king._

_End of Flashback..._

"That's it!" said the queen, excited. "I need to apologize to the rest of the Pride." She galloped back to the enormous kopje, gulping before taking her first step inside.

"Kiara?" gasped Kovu, Simba and Vitani, who were all crowding around Nala.

"Mother, father, Kovu, Vitani.. can you call the rest of the Pride? There's something I need to do." Kiara gulped, smiling weakly.

Vitani nodded and ran out where her calls could be called. The Pride entered the cave and took their places. Chatters and whispers filled the air and Rafiki was there, too.

"We have gathered here because Kiara, Our Queen, had something to announce to the Pride." said Kovu, smiling at the Pride and stepping off of the royal platform.

"My dear Pride, I'm so sorry. I was acting inappropriate and childish when I should've really acted like a Queen. My apologies. I will challenge myself to be patient and more 'Queenly' to you all... thank you." as she said those final words, she walked over to Kovu who dismissed the Pride. "I'm sorry, mother.. I shouldn't have took advantage of those words or even used those words."

"It's okay, darling. You didn't know," said Nala, nuzzling her daughter.

"I'm sorry Kovu. I pushed you too far.. can you forgive me?" asked the queen, smiling at her husband.

"Yes. I was .. kinda stubborn, too." said Kovu nuzzling back.


	3. We have to tell her

The winds were clearing and the suns were rising. The hunting party had gone out to hunt with their leader, Nala. Now that Sarabi had retired from being Queen, she didn't have the troubles of waking of early and preparing the other lionesses. Kiara wasn't a very good hunter, yet, so her mother had to lead it. Kovu and Kiara had gone to practice more hunting, leaving the king alone.

"Come on, Kiara! It's just a bird! You need to stalk and grip your claws to the ground, stay low to the ground and prepare for your pounce." yelled Kovu, notice his mate struggle.

"I'm trying!" she slithered up close to the green bird, oblivous yet curious to what was behind her. The queen lept forward, scaring off her prey. She hung her head in disappointment and walked over to Kovu.

"You're getting better," he smiled. "How about we take you for a drink? You sure look tired." he said, beginning to walk.

"Sure. Thanks, Kovu."

They walked side by side to the waterhole, lapping up tongue-fulls once they were there.

-X-

Back at Pride Rock, Simba was sat on the perch, observing the kingdom, Timon and Pumbaa sat on each of his sides, glaring at eachother. Zazu, the king and queen's majordomo, was perched up on his shoulder and observing also.

"You know, guys, we stuck together for so long.. and I'm so proud of you guys." said Simba.

"Why, thank you, Simba! I dream of starting my family, soon, too." said Zazu, smiling at his late king.

"Yeah, thank you, FRIEND!" yelled Timon, hugging the lion and making Pumbaa increasingly jealous.

"No, thank _you_, _BEST_ friend!" said Pumbaa, satisfied with himself. _'I am so clever'_ he thought to himself.

"You're all my best friends. The hunting party should be returning, soon." said the lion, trying to change the subject. He looked up towards the skies, in hope that he'd find his father's figure. Nothing.

The hunting party returned with zebra, Kiara's favorite. They nibbled and ripped and tore the meat.

"This is very good zebra, I'll have to praise the hunting party." Simba told Nala.

"The one you should really praise is Sarabi!" Nala looked over to the old lioness, full from eating her meal. Simba smiled at his mother.

Dusk approached quickly and the Pride was sleeping. Simba couldn't sleep. He walked out of the cave and sat on the perch, waking Nala.

"Simba?" she gasped as she sat with him. He nodded, she knew what that meant. He was looking for Mufasa, up above them.

"How .. how did Kiara come across having a dead brother?" he asked, worried.

"I don't know, she just did. But we have to tell her, about .. him." whispered Nala, not wanting anyone to hear. The two lions went back to sleep in the cave.


	4. He's Alive?

The next morning, Simba, Nala and Kiara were sat on the perch alone after breakfast. Kovu had gone to patrol the borders of the territory, the rest of the group went hunting with Sarabi as their leader today, since Nala was busy. Some lionesses were lounging and the sun was baking the Savannah. In Rafiki's tree, he was talking to Mufasa.

"Oh, dear Mufasa! Today, is de day Simbah and Nalah tell Kiara.. about Kopah! It was a shame he died and becos of Zirah. He was so so happy." Rafiki brushed his hand on the branch, smudging the 'Kopa Art' on the tree's bark. The wind blew and some leaves landed in Rafiki's tree and some dust came from the Outlands.

"Waat?" Rafiki gasped, picking some of the dust and sniffing it. "He's alive? He's alive!" he began prancing around like he was crazy and began adding mane onto the picture. It was just like Simba. "It is time." he chuckled.

* * *

"So, Father, Mother.. why'd you bring me here?" asked Kiara. Simba nodded to Nala, a nod that said 'Tell her'.

"Kiara.. A long time ago, you had a dead brother and that was why me and Vitani were so upset." sighed Nala, almost crying. _'I have to be strong'_. Those words lingered around her head and she gained confidence.

"What?" Kiara gasped. "That's not- What happened to him?"

Simba stepped forward and hung his head. "Zira killed him, which was why we exiled Kovu and the Outsiders."

Just then, Vitani brushed past. "Vitani! Come over here, please." said Nala, motioning with her paw for her to come. Vitani gulped before taking a step into the conversation. She knew what they were talking about.

"You knew about my brother? W-What was his name?" asked Kiara, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Shall I?" asked Vitani, ready to continue the conversation. Simba nodded. "Your brother's name was Kopa. My mother killed him because she wanted to get back at Simba was killing Scar," Simba shot her a glare. "But, now we all now that is not true. Your highnesses?"

"Yes, Vitani. Thank you, you may go." Simba dismissed her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kiara asked, swelling with tears.

"We didn't want to ruin the future for you, with this tragedy." replied Nala, nuzzling her daughter. "But, you're the Queen, please don't worry. Kopa will be up in the heavens to guide you."

* * *

The hunting party were heading back. When they returned, they stuffed themselves full of antelope.

"Today was a tough one, eh Sarabi?" said Sarafina, resting her head on her paws.

"I suppose. But the herds are getting closer, so it should be easier to get prey." Sarabi looked at her paw and smiled, "I'm sure Mufasa will help us, Sara."

"I know you miss him. I miss Taka, him and I had a special bond and relationship but Zira tore that apart!"

Sarabi paused for a moment, a worried look on her face. "Y-you remember Kopa?" she ased, a tear dripping from her eye.

"Y-yes... my poor grandson. Zira ripped my family! My Scar, My Kopa what's next?" Sarafina, too began crying.

All the lionesses began to head inside and the winds got stronger. A leaf hit Sarabi's face.

"Woah, we should get inside. The winds are getting stronger. Soon, they'll be throwing rocks!" Sarabi teased. Once everyone was inside the cave, it began spitting outside. Kiara and Kovu sat in the corner of the cave and the other lionesses were preparing for bed or bathing themselves.

"I can't believe I actually.. h-had brother." Kiara weeped. "A-and he's dead!"

Kovu consoled her. "Don't worry, Kiara. He's watching over us." he gave her a lick. "Will you be alright to do your hunting lessons tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't know. We'll see.. but I should be. Anyway, let's prepare to sleep. I have my first hunt in two days." Kiara sighed, getting up.

"Again?"

"Yes, remember? You guys messed up my other one when VITANI.." she looked over to Vitani, who glanced the other way. "..and Nuka lit fire and you had this plan to rescue me from the fire and such?"

"Oh, right.. We're still sorry for that," said Kovu, laying next to her.

"I know, Goodnight." The two fell asleep on the royal platform, opposite to Simba and Nala who were also asleep. Sarabi was a few inches away from Sarafina and the rest were scattered out across the cave floor.


	5. Hunting

The following day it was very hot. The sun was strong and high, baking the entire Savannah. Today was the elephants' day to bath at the waterhole. They were the ones that really enjoyed bathing. There was no other creature that enjoyed thi more than the elephants. Back at Prie Rock, Vitani was the first to wake up.

"Better go, before everyone wakes up." she whispered and padded off. She walked over to Rafiki's tree, where she went every morning. "Rafiki! Have you found him?"

The baboon poked his head out. "Hmm.. not yet Vitini... but soon I vill!" he cried, laughing happily. Vitani and Rafiki were the only ones that knew Kopa was alive. Rafiki told Vitani yesterday. Vitani was actually acting strange because of something Rafiki said to her.

_Flashback..._

_The young lioness wandered up to the great old tree._

_"Did you find him?" she asked. The baboon shook his head, No. "Tell me when you do. I miss Kopa. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow." and with hat the youth scurried back to the kopje before anyone noticed._

_End of flashback..._

"It's _Vitani _get straight, you monkey!" the lioness scoffed.

"Sorry, VITANI." The baboon bowed.

"I'm just so glad he's alive," Vitani said, dreamily. "I'll tell the Pride, after breakfast. Be at Pride Rock.. I'll run and get you before I start," with that, Vittani galloped back to the kopje.

* * *

The Pride Landers were waking up.

"Need me to lead the hunting party again, Nala?" asked Sarabi, a warm smile on her face.

"Oh, thank you, Sarabi. But I think I'll do it today," Nala smiled. She turned to Kovu. "You're going to have to train Kiara harder, today Kovu. She has her first hunt tomorrow."

Kovu nodded. "I've already talked to her about that. It's best I give her an example first." the king replied. His mane was growing more eachday. It was still the same color, but just longer. His arm tufts grew bigger, too and his body was developing, too.

With that, the hunting party left.

Simba was on his way to Rafiki's tree.

"Hey Rafiki." he smiled.

"Why, Simba! How are you, today?" the baboon asked.

"Fine.. uh.. sorry to rush you, but have you seen Zazu? Kovu needs his help to train Kiara. She's going to try and sneak up on him, just to test how quiet she is at stalking."

"Wattabout Kovu?"

"Kovu will be observing and Zazu will be our test monkey."

Rafiki pointed to Pride Rock. "He just left."

* * *

Chaka was making his way back to his small den. "Leo? Can you do the hunting, today?" Leo came out of the den.

"Don't be lazy, Chaka. I did the hunting yesterday. C'mon, bro! I've dne it for four days already!"

"Fine..." Chaka lazily walked out to go and catch some wildebeest. He positioned himself.

"Three... Two.. One and... FIRE!" He bolted towards the herd and accidentley scaring some. "Damn!"

He needed to brush up on his skills a bit.

* * *

I kind of threw in that last bit. Just to make the title a bit active. Can you guess who it is? Next chapter is coming soon!

Please review. Thank you for the comments.

To Guest,

Thank you also for giving me tips there, on chapter 3. I'll try to apply more... of the characters' attitude to the story. Thank you Lozzo101 for your comment. Happy new year!


	6. Dreams

Simba headed back to Pride Rock to find Zazu, sat on the perch with Timon and Pumbaa.

"Zazu." he began. "Kiara needs your help with hunting, you will be the test monkey and see if she's quiet enough to reach you, since you're a bird, your hearing would probably be the same hearing as others. Right?"

The bird began to shiver. "M-M-Me? K-Kiara's.. test m-monkey?" Simba nodded.

"B-But sire..-"

"Oh, C'mon, Zazu! I'll come with ya'! Pumbaa, you can stay." said Timon, trying to get away from the pig.

Simba rolled his eyes. "It would be great if you all came! I'm.. I'm going to see if I can join the hunting... since I'm no longer king." Simba missed being king. It was only three days but he liked telling people what to do.. and he didn't like hunting. It didn't sound like Simba, not at all! But he wanted to keep this a secret.

"I'm sure you'll pass." said Pumbaa, turning angry Timon on.

"Pumbaa! He doesn't have to pass... he just has to ask!" the meerkat pounced onto the lion's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll get there.. Nala is the current leader! If she says no.."

Pumbaa interrupted. "Come on, Timon! Kovu and Kiara are probably waiting for us!" Pumbaa began to trot away with Zazu on his head.

"Hey! Birdie! That's my place!" he yelled to Zazu.

"No, Timon. You're not my friend, so Zazu gets a ride!"

"Fine, I don't need to ride you anyway! I can walk, you two are just big, stupid losers!" roared the angry meerkat. Despite the fact the meerkat said that, he struggled to catch up with his companions.

* * *

Simba was heading over to the shading place where all the lionesses cooled down before going on a hunt. Nala was sat with Sarabi and Sarafina.

"I hope today will be easy to catch one." she stated, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Somehow I don't think so.." Sarafina referred to Simba, who was heading for them. "I heard he wants to join the hunt. As I came out of the den, I heard him talking to the pig.."

"And, meerkat, I was there, too." Sarabi corrected. Nala rolled her eyes as Sarabi and Sarafina giggled.

"Hello.. everyone." Simba said, coyly. He circled his paw on the ground. "I.. I was.. uh.. wondering," he began.

"Simba! We heard you talking to Timon and Pumbaa. You want to join the hunt! I never actually thought of that..." Nala cut him off.

"Oh, wait! He could go and help Kiara with the hunting." said Sarabi.

"No way! She's hard to teach! Kovu's teaching her anyway.. can I-" he was cut off again but Nala.

"Go!"

"But.."

"GO!" roared Nala. The three lionesses giggled as they saw Simba walk towards the waterhole, where Kiara and Kovu were.

* * *

In the Outlands, Chaka still had trouble hunting. He wasn't usually like this, but something kept distracting him.

"Can any of you just stay put?!" he yelled at the antelope, who just lifted their heads and glanced at the young rogue. They began charging again, into the Pride Lands and Chaka missed his chance. But in the distance, he saw a dead bird. "Hmm... maybe I still have a chance." he said, walking over towards the bird.

He arrived home a few minutes later and placed the bird on the den floor.

"That's all you got?" Leo laughed in disbelief.

"Hush, you! The antelope weren't even there." he lied. "Besides, do lions even eat this?" Chaka asked his brother.

"I don't know, let's just see if it's eatable." replied Leo, moving over to the meat.

"Well?"

"It's better than antelope."

"Hey! Lend me a piece." growled Chaka playfully, digging into the meat.

After a few mintues, there were hardly any feathers and there were just a few bones.

"Man, I'm stuffed." said Chaka, burping afterwards and rubbing his tummy.

"I could burp better!" Leo stopped gnawing on his bone. "_Louder_ I mean."

After mintues of endless burping, the two decided to go to the waterhole for a drink.

"Hey, bro. There's this dream that keeps bothering me." Chaka said to his brother.

"Mhm," said Leo like he was listening, but he wasn't really.

This was similar to Kovu, he had endless nights of dreaming about Scar, too. It haunted him every night. But these days, he hadn't really had any dreams... What did this mean?

* * *

Well, here's chapter six. If there's any stories you'd like me write, don't hesitate. Please, Please review. Thanks for reading. Next chapter is coming soon!


	7. My FirstSecond Hunt?

The next morning in the Pride Lands, Kiara was the first to wake up. Today was her day, the day of the hunt.

"I might take a little walk." she said, trotting her way down. She walked past Rafiki's tree, she walked past Zazu's tree until she eventually reached the waterhole.

"So much has happened in this area." she said as she remembered the past. "And over there as well." Kiara looked over to the gorge.

The Outsider/Pride Lander battle had happened just beside the gorge, her grandfather had died there and so did Zira.

At the waterhole, Sarabi had taught Kiara how to walk, as Nala was hunting but Sarabi loved teaching her anyway. It was also where she discovered the Outlands and had her first encounter with Kovu.

As the breeze began to get stronger, Kiara opted to return to the cave; the Pride must have been awake. Nobody was awake but Kovu, sat on the perch and scanning the Savannah.

"What are you doing Kovu?" Kiara asked her husband.

"I was looking for you. Where did you go?"

"I went for a little walk, just to catch some air and get me ready for my hunt," Kiara replied.

"Oh yeah, you're hunt. You think you're ready?"

"Of course, you said I was improving! And there'll be no fires... right?"

"Of course not!" Kovu laughed nervously, for he had remembered that Zira's plan had screwed up Kiara's hunting.

After a few hours, the pride finally began to wake up.

"Are you ready, Kiara?" the queen heard a soft comforting voice behind her.

"Yes, mother. I just hope I pass!"

Simba walked over and sat by Nala, Timon and Pumbaa by his side.

"Timon?" asked Pumbaa, a worried expression on his face.

"What?" Timon muttered.

"I'm sorry I fought with you... you want to be.." Timon cut him off.

"Friends?" Timon's eyes turned to puppy eyes, glittering and shining happily and tears releasing from his eyes.

"Yeah, buddy!" Pumbaa yelled, squeezing his best friend.

"Ahh! Ok Ok, Pumbaa! I get it... we're friends.. but you don't have to squeeze my lungs out!"

"Sorry." Pumbaa let go of his friend.

Kiara, Kovu, Nala and Simba all chuckled lightly.

"The day's getting better already." Simba sighed in relief. Nala and Kiara went inside the cave, Timon and Pumbaa went to go and find bugs, leaving Kovu and Simba alone.

"Uhh.. Simba? Can I talk to you?" Kovu asked. Whenever Kovu said this, it was never a good thing. Simba nodded.

"I'm still having those dreams about Scar.. I'm not sure he's dead." Kovu sighed.

"Oh, Kovu!" Simba patted him on the shoulder. "Scar's dead now, let's put that behind us."

Kovu nodded. "I guess you're right. I'm just worried."

* * *

Chaka was taking his nap, snuggled up to his 'Rock Pal' - though he was an adult.

_The young cub sat on the perch, gazing over the Savannah. He dashed in, awakening his mother and father._

_"Dad! Mom! Wake up! Can you take me to the waterhole?"_

_"Alright, Son, Alright! Just give me a-" the king was cut off._

_"DAD! You promised!" the young cub pulled on his grumpy face._

_"Okay. Let's go." The king groaned._

_The two journeyed to the waterhole._

_"Look, son!" The king pointed up to the sky with his nose._

_"It's just the sun!" the young cub sighed._

_"No, It's your grandfather, Mufasa. He will always be watching over you if you need help. He'll always be there to guide you.. and so will I."_

"AHHHHHH!" Chaka screamed as he awoke from his nap.

"What? Dude! Calm down!" yelled Leo, startled. "Dreams?"

Chaka nodded. "What does this mean?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't know, Bro... I don't know."

* * *

Kiara's first hunt! Chaka's dream? What do you think this means? Next chapter coming soon! Please review! Thank you for reading!


	8. Successful Hunt or not?

Sarabi was travelling her way to the gorge; where her late husband and king died. She sat next to the branch - all the memories rushing inside her head and pictured what it would be like when her husband died. She suffered a lot, more than Simba or the rest of the Pride.

"Mufasa..." she murmered. As his name slipped from her lips, she began swelling up with tears. Mufasa's body had eroded when Zira died. She lay on the dusty ground, crying and weeping.

"Quee... I mean.. Sarabi?" It was Zazu. Sarabi quickly stood up, humiliated but she felt she had the right to mourn the loss of her husband. Her eyes were now beady and red, tears rushed from her eyes like a waterfall and her emotions hit her hard.

"Zazu?" Sarabi quickly wiped her eyes with her paw. "What is it, Zazu?" she asked gently.

"We have spotted this rogue, me and .. my.. my girlfriend and uh.. we didn't know what to do." said Zazu, blushing as he said 'girlfriend'. "You were the closest person we could reach."

"Take me, take me to this rogue!" said Sarabi, ready to pounce her way. With the little hornbill, the tanned lioness galloped over to what may be trouble.

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, it was Kiara's first hunt. Sarabi couldn't attend, to which she felt very bad. But Kiara said it was fine and it was really fine. The lionesses were once again, chatting and whispering:

"Here we go again." they said, or "She'll do fine.. Kovu trained her." or even. "There should be no more ACCIDENTS. Right VITANI? KOVU?"

Kiara was walking down the slope of Pride Rock, smiling a toothy smile at every lioness or family member she saw.

"You'll be great, just like your mother." said Sarafina, leaning in for a quick nuzzle. She, too, was getting old.

"Thanks." said Kiara, pulling out of the nuzzle and continuing her walk. She glanced over to the herd of antelope as she once did a few months ago. "Here we go."

She pounced forward, lurking behind the herd, oblivious to the lioness behind her. Kiara had tripped over a small stone but eventually caught up to a wounded antelope, choking it. The antelope squirmed and struggled but within seconds, it collapsed - lifeless.

Proud of herself, Kiara trotted back to Pride Rock with the dead carcass tightly in her jaws. "I'm back!" she called.

The Pride was proud, her parents was proud but the most proudest was Kovu. "Well done." he said, nuzzling her.

"I brought back the Pride an antelope."

"We can all see that," said Vitani, sarcastically.

Kiara frowned then walked over to nuzzle her parents. "Well done, Kiara." said Nala as she nuzzled.

"I can't wait to eat!" exclaimed Sarafina.

"No! No, not without my mother," Simba frowned, for he knew where she was; the gorge.

* * *

Okay, this is chapter 8! I gotten so far on this story! Please review! Thanks for reading! Next chapter is soon. Check my profile for more info on when I'll be posting. Next chapter may be quite surprising. MAYBE, I said because I'm not sure :) Thanks!


	9. Rogue!

Sarabi finally came across the place with Zazu - where she saw a male standing there. His main pelt was slightly darker than Sarafina's yet still a beige color. His claws weren't out.. but instead covered by a ton of fur. His mane stood out the most, a crimson color and almost shaped like Mufasa's. But the most amusing were his eyes; a bright green, shining with peace.

Sarabi gulped before taking a step forward at the innocent lion. He looked older than her, he seemed perfect as he mate.. but Sarabi wanted to know more about him first.

"Who are you?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"I, madame, am Safari." he replied. Sarabi blushed at the tone of his voice but she didn't let him see she was blushing. She moved closer to him.

"Why are you crossing our territory, _Safari_?"

"You see, I needed a home. I've been exiled and can't return. I found this beautiful land and wandered if I could stay.." he replied. "And, may I ask, what be your name?"

This male seemed to be strange. He didn't attack, nor threaten Sarabi and he was awfully polite.

"I am Sarabi. So, you're not a threat to the Pride?" The male shook his head. "You will not kill any existing cubs?" The male shook his head again. "Welcome to the Pride Lands.." she gave a smile. "That is, if Kovu accepts you."

"Kovu?" the male repeated.

"Yes, The King." said Zazu, perching on Sarabi's shoulder.

"You're free to go now Zazu. I'll take it from here." said Sarabi. The two lions began to make their way back to Pride Rock.

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, the pride was waiting for Sarabi.

"Where is my mother?" asked Simba, pacing around the den.

"She's probably fine, Simba." said Nala, consoling her husband. "In fact, there she is, right now."

Simba spotted Sarabi with Safari and immediately ran up to them and began roaring at the male.

"Simba!" gasped Sarabi, being shocked at her son's lack of respect to a guess.

"Mom! He's an impostor! A rogue! He shall be fought or exiled!" Simba protested at his mother.

"He means to harm to the Pride!" Sarabi roared back.

"I..um..I really mean to cause no harm, but if you want me to leave-"

"No, Safari! You have nowhere else to go. Stay with us. I'm sure Kovu and Kiara would pleasantly accept you. You're handsome looking too." said Sarabi, smiling.

Simba was infuriated with this lion. His mother was warming up to another lion and forgetting his father. He prepared to lunge forward...

* * *

So this was chapter 9! Sorry for the long wait, but I had school so.. And I'm kind of losing interest in writing this but I'll still write, just not too often. I'll continue to write every Friday, but not ALL the time because I'm focusing on 'Giza: Land of Light and Darkness' and other stories.

Please review! Thanks for reading!


	10. I must return

Without thinking, Simba tackled Safari to the ground and began whipping him across the face.

"Simba!" roared out Sarabi.

"Sarabi, I agree with Simba. This is an impostor!" said Sarafina, preparing to help Simba.

"No! You don't understand! He's not here to hurt you! STOP!" Sarabi roared as hard as possible, drawing the rest of the pride's attention.

Simba stopped beating Safari and turned to meet his mother's blazing amber eyes, filled with anger and fury. "I told you to stop!" she snapped at him.

"Mother, he's an impostor!"

"Is this what you've taught Kovu and Kiara? To fight without know why a rouge is here?" Sarabi helped Safari up. "I'm sorry Safari."

Kovu and Kiara stepped out of the den. "What's going on?" they gasped, staring at Sarabi and the rogue.

Simba hung his head in shame. "He wishes to join the Pride."

"Kiara, wait here." commanded Kovu and stepped into the conversation.

"Why do you want to join this pride?" asked Kovu.

"Because I want to settle and start a family of my own. I found no other better pride than this one. I mean no harm, really." replied Safari.

"Are you any threat to the Pri-"

"Kovu, I've asked him. He's fine, really." interrupted Sarabi.

"Then I think it's fair to say he can join," stated Kiara, butting in.

"Okay, I've got my eyes on you. Mark my words, _Safari_, If you are any-" threatened Simba.

"Simba!" gasped Nala. She led Simba away but Simba managed to shoot a small glare at him.

* * *

In the Outlands, Chaka and Leo were just awakening.

Something had told Chaka something.

"Leo, I'm going to find my home." said Chaka, making his way.

"What?! Dude! This is your home, now! What ridiculous lunatic told you that?"

"I don't know. He claims to be Mufasa and I remember that name from somewhere."

"What did he tell you?" asked Leo. "I..I'm coming with you. I took care of you when you washed up.. even though I was a cub."

"He told me to find my home.. that I must return." replied Chaka. "You can come."

* * *

Chapter 10! Sorry, I haven't been writing much. I just don't feel as though I've done good and that's kind of making me lose interest. I'll still write.. just not often. Thanks for reading! And yes, Chaka is sensing something!

Hope you liked it!


End file.
